guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:White Moa
They Are Real They are real, i saw a huge flock of em in Drakkar Lake. But they were only there the first time i entered the zone, i never saw them again Ssj2TrunksB 20:05, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :they're real I saw them twice they seem to run away as soon as you approach them I took a screen shot I'll see if i can find it Miki123troll 20:16, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::I see them every time I leave Sifhalla, one got stuck when they started "stampeding" away on a centaur or w/e their called in GW:EN. Ill try to tame one and let you guys know how it goes. -Enkil :::You can't charm them though.70.112.54.142 20:25, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::That's so disappointing. I saw them too and wanted one badly. :::::You can't charm them?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Maybe you'll be able to in the actual, real game...or so I pray... -_- Arshay Duskbrow 22:04, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I just charmed one, Keep zoning into dakkar lake until u see them, then just target one andd charm, he will start running away but it dosnt affect spell and he dosnt attack i found one out side with a heard of like 20 of them :That pictures shows it as "Pet", and there was someone else in-game saying they'd charmed one, so they are charmable. I must get one... Arshay Duskbrow 01:23, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Once and for all, they ARE Charmable. There's just no substitute for checking things out yourself instead of listening to others. That other picture above, says "Pet" already, so I knew it had to be possible. There was nothing to it. I left Sifhalla from the South exit, saw a flock, targetted one, hit Charm Animal and did it. The Moa didn't even go hostile. Arshay Duskbrow 09:52, 25 August 2007 (CDT) they randomly spawn just try going into the town near there and run out and in till u see like 20 of them in a group and u can tame 1 :When I charmed mine the name changed to Fluffy, which was my lasts pet name.. Bug or is it like that for every animal?--King Of Kamelott 12:15, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::That's normal. --Curse You 13:38, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Jaga Moraine The anon edit was mine. They were in the north-eastern corner when I found them. If you really really want a screenshot, I'll put one up. - SpectrusT 17:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I've also seen them there. Solis 22:10, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Evolution I evolved one to aggressive but its HP didn't decrease by 30 like normal. instead its armor seems to have dropped since it is taking lots more damage Lizardman175 17:58, 25 August 2007 (CDT) I observed something similar. I evolved some Black/White Wolves to Dire, level 20 - and they still have 480 HP. They should have 420 as my other dire pets. This is odd indeed! --84.147.105.204 14:33, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Grah... I trained my Black Wolf to level 20 as a Hearty and he has no health bonus. Any research done on the damage bonus? Maybe since these pets are new, they haven't been programmed any other way than Elder. That would also explain why they don't grow. — Ness 21:18, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's dying way too easy...I may drop a note to Gaile about this on her page... Arshay Duskbrow 03:28, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I'm new to editing so could someone please add this to the article. I have done some damage tests on the white moa. It has an armor rating of 0, which means it's taking 3 times the amount of damage than at 60 armor (337 dmg with fireball). Casion 18:22, 29 August 2007 (CDT) ::::hmm. What lvl was the moa that you were testing?-- (Talk) ( ) 18:24, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :::::It was a level 18 Dire White Moa. I know this isn't strictly level 20 testing, but the fact it is taking 3 times the ammount of damage of a armor level 60 player says that it has an armor rating of 0, agreed? Casion 20:16, 30 August 2007 (CDT) The problem was fixed in the most recent update. Arshay Duskbrow 21:07, 30 August 2007 (CDT) What Sifhalla exit do you take? Northern or Southern? I am yet to see them at all, and I have tried each exit thousands of times. What do you do? Is there a knack or something? :South exit of Sifhalla to the Drakkar lake, can take a while to do. Just keep zoning and they will be there at some point. Lizardman175 08:26, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :I charmed mine outside Olafstead. Just head straight out, around the raised path you have to take, and they'll be right out there with the bison. I dunno if it was a bug or not, but they actually ran toward me, so I was able to capture one without any hassle.Genofreek 01:01, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Any one else thinking... Chocobo's? We have red, white, and black Moa's now. Do we get green, blue, and yellow in GW2?--Sir Franz 10:53, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Maybe Moas will be available as mounts in GW2 :P MageMontu 06:51, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Kweh! Sirocco 15:07, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Wark. =3 I'm up for them chocos.--Kajex Firedrake 23:28, 6 September 2007 (CDT) No Longer Tameable? Whelp, all of you people who tamed these in the Preview event are lucky jerks. <_< After searching in all three supposed spawn areas, I saw the group 4 times in all. They don't seem to be tameable anymore. You can only talk to them as far as I can tell, and that's if you can get close enough to do so. I was really looking forward to grabbing one of these too. 70.143.65.251 03:00, 1 September 2007 (CDT)(Ew, posting my IP <.<) : This is the same sort of nonsense that was being circulated in the preview. They ARE TAMEABLE, and it would make absolutely no sense for Anet to suddenly make them untameable. Just Shift-target one and start using the Charm. They'll run away but it won't matter, the Charm will complete and you'll get the Moa. Arshay Duskbrow 04:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :The claim that White Moas are no longer tameable is bunk. I just charmed one today outside the south exit of Sifhalla. It took a lot of rezoning but the flock appeared and I tamed my white moa. -- dixon 1 September 2007 ::Same. The flock appeared after like fifth try, just outside the gate. They start to run as soon as you approach them, so having a run skill may be a safe bet to make sure you catch up to start the charm without any problems. RoseOfKali 04:15, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Can't you just...I dunno...Iron Mist one of them to make it easier? (T/ ) 23:32, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Arn't they consdered tame tho, thus you cannot attack them immediately? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:39, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::::You mean like "Allies"? That would be unusual for an Animal. Though I guess the Rabbit is a good example. (T/ ) 23:41, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Took me 7 rezones south exit of Sifhalla to remeet them after seeing the flock the first time. Just used Charm Animal on one as they ran away --ArTy 02:59, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Countdown to white moa chick minipet. 404notfound 23:37, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Saw a flock of them as I stopped at Ruven's shrine south of Sifhalla, but I was not configured as a ranger. I made a quick profession & skill change, visited Emryd (to put my current pet in the menagerie), and 20 rezones later, as I exited, I was in the middle of the flock. The paused 5 seconds and started to run. I started running then targeted one and cast Charm Animal (which stopped my run). They all kept moving and were quickly out of my agro circle and past halfway out of radar range -- but Charm Animal keeps working even at that distance. Success!! Now to get the bird trained up! Separ 02:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) FOR THE LAST TIME THEY ARE CHARMEABLE! :I dont care what anyone says, they ARE charmeable, however i have heard they spawn after the first time you see them but i dont know about that. I saw 3 herds outside of 3 cities, i spawned in and out of silfhalla and Olafstead at least 20-30 times each and never saw them again. i think you can only get it the first time, but people say u can spawn them back... people also said that gwen was dead in the underworld so i refuse to believe it. I'm making a new ranger anyway so i'll just keep charm animal with me. ::I've spawned them for more than one time. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:26, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Norn bear mission I took out the note about not spawning before the Curse of the Norn Bear mission because a group spawned outside of Sifhalla as I headed over there for th first time(from Norrhart)--Devils Apprentice 20:19, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Limited tamable? I wanted a white Moa for all my heroes too, but after taming 6 Moas in front of Sifhalla no more "spawned". Think I entered about 30 times but no more Moas -.- Can anyone else confirm that or try it out? --Birchwooda Treehug 13:16, 5 January 2008 (UTC) a theory Dono if it works this way, but after repeatedly entering Drakkar Lake from Sifhalla I couldn't get them spawned. I tried it dozens of times without luck. Then I thought that maybe getting them spawned is a conditional thing; maybe you need to accomplish something first before they spawn. I went into jaga moraine to check if maybe there were any to the north, but no luck either. So I went to whack enemies until I levelled in Norn rep, went back to sifhalla, into Drakkar Lake and they were there. Charmed one now completely happy ;P (white moa looks good on derv girl with white vabbi, even cooler than the black moa I have on my mesmer girl who has black elite elegant ;P ) PuppetX 17:43, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :I dont think so, just got one on my ele and she has less than 500 norn points. -- 82.46.237.197 22:57, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Black or White? Okay, the Black Moa has spikes, red eyes and has elite status color (black), but this critter is just cute! Honestly, I love em, the original Moas were sweet, but these are the bomb. Reckon that's why ANet made them occasional popups only. Which is easier to get? That quest for Blacks is longer than just going out of Gunnar's and charming a White. Leveling is another story. But meh.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 17:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) i just got one :) i hae some information... i got 1 from the Olafstead way and my ranger has finished the whole EoTN and i had no quests active, so they spawn randomley Size When charmed first at lvl 5 it will be the max height of any playable character, and at lvl 20 it'll be a lot bigger than any max characters Size comparisons: Me, a maximum size warrior, compared to a lvl 20 white moa: (click for image) 1024x768px 185Kb Me, a maximum size warrior, compared to a lvl 5 white moa: (click for image) 1024x768px 234Kb A lvl 20 white moa compared with a lvl 5 white moa: (click for image) 1024x768px 262Kb If you want to compare your size to the lvl 20 white moa PM me on Chase Zhoom :Male paragons are bigger than male warriors. fyi. -- 19:27, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::On the last pic I couldnt quite make out the size difference. But I know since I have a lvl 20 White Moa too. I love em <3. They should give an award in the HoM too.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:45, 6 September 2008 (UTC) help so, I've been playing GWEN since its release and I've never seen this flock. I've been trying out of Olafsted without any luck. Would someone please give some more specifics on where you saw the flock here? How soon will you see them after mapping in, do I need to wait somewhere for them? They run out of the south past the entrance to the path to the Olafsted entrance? thanks! Shawnicus 20:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :You'll have to walk down towards the rez shrine. They'll be between the cows. You'll have to come rather close for them to start running, btw. They don't spawn often; it took me 10 minutes worth of zoning to get mine. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:47, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::That was the key, I wasn't running far enough down the hill to see them! Thanks for the help!! Shawnicus 13:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Damage type Is it worth noting in the article that they normally deal piercing damage, but will deal slashing damage with aggressive evolutions? (as stated by Silavor in the Zaishen Menagerie) 21:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Spawn Location Where about on drakkar lake do they spawn? :Fairly close to the south exit of Sifhalla. I don't recall if they spawn right within compass range or if you have to go a bit south, but it is not far in any case. Nwash 10:04, October 9, 2009 (UTC) They spawn on top of the hill towards drakkar lake leaving from sifhala.... i find that the first time you go to siffhala with the quest they always spawn, correct me if this is wrong. Death Leveling White Moas It's possible, albeit convoluted. To do so, you have to tame one outside Sifhalla, then take it to the Zaishen menagerie. Offload it on the tamer. You'll now have a couple level 5 White Moas running around the mountain habitat. Take Gwen or Norgu. They need a res of your choice (I used Signet of Return, because it returns so little health) and a lot of Fast Casting. For yourself, take a Vampiric axe or sword and (optionally) the -50 health cesta. Aggro the birds. They'll turn red but won't attack. Kill all but one of them to prevent any XP sharing. Try to use Gwen to trap the bird on a wall (or the nests). If you can't work that out, don't worry- it'll still get to 20 eventually. Now, just stand around and let the Vampiric weapon kill you. Be sure to space your first few deaths far enough apart, otherwise you may have trouble reaching 60% DP. The birds, once hostile, will get XP every time you die even though they're not actually fighting you. I'd sign this but can't seem to remember my account information. :( —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.110.152.227 ( ) . :Already covered, see Guide to evolving a pet. —Dr Ishmael 14:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC)